The Devil Inside/Transcript
MYSTIC FALLS TOWN SQUARE: (In Mystic Falls, Matt is sitting on a park bench in the town square, when Katherine, disguised as Elena, approaches him from behind) : Katherine: '''Guess who? (Katherine, in Elena's body, places her hands over Matt's eyes) : '''Matt: '''Hmmm. I wonder. (unbeknownst to him that he isn't speaking to Elena) Elena Gilbert? : '''Katherine: '''Yep (She removes her hands from his eyes and places a kiss on his cheek. She laughs and then walks over to join Matt on the bench) : '''Matt: '''You're in a good mood! : '''Katherine: '''Well. It's a good day! We're alive. : '''Matt: '''Yes, we are. We're partying tonight. : '''Katherine: '''Yes, we are! : '''Matt: '''So, what did you want to talk to me about? : '''Katherine: '''Are you still drinking vervain? : '''Matt: '''No. I wear this bracelet. (raising the bracelet to eye level) In case anyone needs my blood, remember? : '''Katherine: '''This is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you... (Katherine rips the bracelet from Matt's arm) : '''Katherine (as the vervain causes her skin to burn): Ouch! : Matt: '''What are you doing? I need that! : '''Katherine: '''Long story short, I'm Katherine. Not Elena. : '''Matt: '''Katherine is dead. : '''Katherine: '''Not exactly... While you guys were all playing drinking games, toasting to what a horrible person I am, I was plotting a way to passenger myself into Elena's cute little head. : '''Matt: '''Oh my god... (Matt gets up to leave, but Katherine grabs his arm to stop him) : '''Katherine: '''Anyway.. I need a place to crash course on all things Elena Gilbert. She's in college now.. all grown up. And I figured, who knows her better than her compellable best friend? : '''Katherine: '''So. What do you think? How's my dress? (Katherine gets up and does a spin for Matt) : '''Katherine: '''It screams "safe and predictable." Am I right, or am I right? : '''Matt: I'm not doing this. (Matt stands up from the bench. Just as he's about to walk away, Nadia grabs his shoulders and forces him to sit back down) : Nadia: 'Just compel him already. : '''Katherine: '''Take the fun right out of it, why don't you? (Katherine bends down and comes to eye level with Matt) : '''Katherine: '''Play along with my secret, Matty Pants. Would Elena wear this dress to party? : '''Matt '(looking at her outfit): No to the dress, yes to the shoes. : '''Katherine: '''Now.. let's talk honestly about the red thing that's happening in my hair. : '''Matt: '' 'So, you're dead and hitching a ride in her brain? : '''Nadia:' For now.. until I make it permanent. : Matt: ''Permanent... how?'' : '''Katherine: '''Hello! The hair... why did she dye it? : '''Matt: '' 'I don't know. She did it in New York, right after she shut her humanity off. : '''Katherine: '''But her humanity is back now.. perfect! It's gone. : '''Katherine' (joining Matt back on the bench): Okay. When's Jeremy's birthday? : Matt: '''October 13th. : '''Katherine: '''When's Elena's birthday? : '''Matt: '' ''June 22nd. : Katherine: 'What's my address? : '''Matt: ''2104 Maple Street, but you burnt your house down. : Katherine: 'I know! That was a trick question. Good job. Who do I like better, Bonnie or Caroline? : '''Katherine: '(whispering under her breath): Please say Caroline... : 'Matt: ''You love them both equally. : Katherine: '''Well.. that's a shocker. I just have one last question... It's very important because I'm going to need it later. How exactly did Elena Gilbert break up with you? TITLE CARD AND OPENING CREDITS: '''Flashback -- EARLIER THAT DAY. (In a dingy-looking hotel room, Katherine is sitting around until Nadia comes in through the front door) : Nadia: '''Mia says she needs your corpse. : '''Katherine: '''My corpse? Could the travelers be any creepier? : '''Nadia: '''Be nice. Without Mia, you wouldn't be alive, or inside Elena's body, right now. : '''Katherine: '''I know. I'd be dead... in my corpse. A corpse that some traveler says they need. Yeah.. you see how that's creepy. : '''Nadia: '''Do you want to take control of Elena's body, or not? : '''Katherine: '''Look... I get it, okay. We have no idea when Elena's consciousness is going to pop out. Now, do you want to tell me what you're doing over there? : '''Nadia: '''Get on the bed. Just in case Elena decides to show up while I'm out getting your body : '''Katherine: '''So, I'm just going to be stuck in some hotel room, on a bed, while Damon Salvatore is leaving me voicemails? Remind me again how this is better than being dead. : '''Nadia: '''Because once Mia does the spell, Elena will be gone forever and that body will be yours for good. (Nadia handcuffs Katherine to the bed) '''AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE: (Damon, in an obviously good mood, enters the house carrying a shovel) : Stefan: 'Where you been? : '''Damon: '''Just out. : '''Stefan: '''Define "out." : '''Damon: '''One who hovers and sticks his nose in other people's business. Oh! Sorry.. I defining 'annoying.' (Damon starts wiping his feet on a mat in the floor) : '''Stefan: '''That's funny. : '''Damon: '''Katherine's rotting corpse was stinking up the house. I got rid of it. : '''Stefan: '''Could be a bit of a problem... : '''Damon: '''Why is that? : '''Nadia: '''Because I'm here for Katherine's body. : '''Damon: '''You're out of luck.. you ain't getting it. : '''Nadia: '''My mother asked to be buried with her family in Bulgaria. : '''Damon: '''and nothing gives me greater joy than denying her dying wish. : '''Stefan: '''Damon... who cares? Katherine's dead. Just give her the damn body. : '''Damon: '''That bitch ruined our lives. Nadia has known her what, 5 minutes? (Nadia becomes very agitated and rushes toward Damon to grab him by the neck) : '''Nadia: '''Tell me where she is. (Damon smacks Nadia away from him and pushes her up against the wall) : '''Damon: '''The nicest thing that Katherine Pierce will ever do is feeding the maggots that feast on her flesh. Give it up. You're not giving her back. (Damon relents and loosens his grip on Nadia) '''AT THE LOCKWOOD HOUSE: ' (Matt rushes into the room Tyler is lying down in in search of his phone) : 'Matt: '''Have you seen my phone? : '''Matt: '''TY! (Matt turns down the music that is overwhelming the room) : '''Matt: '''Have, you, seen, my, phone? I'm late for work, dude. : '''Tyler '(coming to consciousness): Look at you! Captain responsible! (Tyler sits up and begins to pour himself a drink from one of the bottles of alcohol lying nearby) : 'Tyler: '''Here. Join me for breakfast. : '''Matt: '''Nah.. you know, I'm good seeing as how it's 7:42. : '''Tyler '(toasting to Matt): Aye, Aye Captain. (He takes the shot and puts the glass back down before taking another shot) : '''Matt: '''Okay. So are you going to tell me what happened in New Orleans? : '''Tyler: Well.. there were witches, gumbo..a few originals. Look. it doesn't matter because it's over. : Matt: '''We're celebrating. So clean this place up and invite some people. And...shower. It's a stink. '''ELENA AND CAROLINE'S DORM ROOM: (Caroline is cleaning the room. Then Aaron knocks on the door) : Caroline: '''It's open! (Aaron comes in.) : '''Aaron: Hey! You clean the fireplace? : Caroline: '''Yeah, you know...all those stressogens. I'm stress-cleaning. I'm stress. So I'm cleaning. Boy drama. Not that you care.... : '''Aaron: I'm here for Elena but, eh... clearly she's not here. So, eh, I'll come back later. : Caroline: '''Well I can give her a message. : '''Aaron: Uhh.. yeah, can you just tell her that Wes isn't going to be a problem anymore? I mean, my family's trust just came through and I was able to cut off Augustine's funding : Caroline: '''So no more vampire experiments? : '''Aaron: Yeah. It's over. And uh.. just tell her I'm sorry... I'm really sorry. : Caroline: '''I will. : '''Aaron: Okay. (After this, Aaron leaves the dorm room and goes back to his own, as he enters and begins to close the door, someone prevents the door from shutting) : Enzo: Aaron Whitmore.... just the man I've been looking for. : Aaron: Enzo.... (Enzo enters the room and slams the door shut behind him) AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE: ' (Stefan is in the wine room, rummaging through his collection of alcohol) : '''Stefan '(on the phone with Caroline): I need a favor. You know how Damon was trying to be all noble and broke up with Elena? : '''Caroline (still in her dorm room): Of course! There was champagne. : Stefan: 'Yeah.. well, I kind of convinced him that he was an idiot. : '''Caroline: '''You WHAT? : '''Stefan: '''And now he's in a bit of a mood.. and something tells me he's been trying to get a hold of Elena and she hasn't been returning his phone calls. : '''Caroline: '''Look. I would love to help; IF I thought he was actually good for her, but I don't... : '''Stefan: '''Caroline.. how would you like to be judged solely based on what you're attracted to? : '''Caroline: '''What? Do you know something? : '''Stefan: '''Why? Should I know something? : '''Caroline '(clearly unnerved that Stefan is on to her about Klaus): I just mean... are you sure this is really what you want? You know.. Elena and Damon.. or Damon and Elena.. I know there's a nickname in there somewhere. : 'Stefan: '''Listen.. I actually think that Elena is good for Damon. She makes him happy and we all know that when Damon is happy..... : '''Caroline '(finishing Stefan's train of thought): He's not out there killing people, which I guess is a plus for mankind. : 'Stefan: '''Exactly. : '''Caroline: '''but If I wanted to help, she's not here. I thought that she was with you. : '''Stefan: '''She told me she was staying at Whitmore. : '''Caroline: '''Okay.. that's weird.. um.. Well, where the hell is she? '''HOTEL ROOM: ' (Back at the hotel room, where Nadia and Katherine are staying. A phone starts vibrating on a table nearby) : 'Katherine: '''Ugh. Does that thing ever shut up? (As Katherine, who is still handcuffed to a bed, looks around the room, she hears rumblings. The room starts to spin. Suddenly, her eyes go black. Elena's consciousness has slipped back through) : '''Elena '(coming to in the room for the first time since being possessed): Where am I? (As she tries to get up from the bed, she realizes that she is being held back by chains that won't break) : '''Elena: '''What's going on? (She starts to panic and desperately attempts to free herself from the binds) : '''Elena: '''Oh my god. (The realization of what happened starts to hit her) : '''Elena: '''Katherine.... ACT 2: WHERE IS ELENA GILBERT? (After Elena realizes Katherine has hitched a ride inside her mind, she continues to try to break free of the chains that hold her to the wall. Meanwhile, her phone continues to buzz. She finally manages to break free, but before she can answer the phone, Nadia takes the phone from her hands) : '''Nadia: Hello Elena. : Elena: You.. you put Katherine inside of me instead of you. : Nadia '(calling the passenger forward): ''Vyjdi (which translates to; "come forth.") (Elena's eyes turn black, before Katherine resurfaces) : '''Katherine: '''What happened? : '''Nadia: '''Elena Gilbert happened. : '''Katherine: '''Wonderful. She's fighting.. It's only a matter of time before she comes out again. Did you get my body? (Nadia gives Katherine a blank look) '''AT THE GRILL: (Damon and Stefan are enjoying a few drinks together while Stefan tries to convince Damon to give Katherine's body to her daughter) : Damon: '''Come on. Katherine is exactly where she always belonged. I'm not giving the body back. Quit giving me that damn pouty face. : '''Stefan: '''I'm not giving you the pouty face. This is my "you're being a dick face." Elena hasn't called you back. It's making you completely miserable. : '''Damon (taking a shot of liquor): Yeah. I'm completely miserable. (Damon grabs a pool stick from the table) : Damon: '''It's your fault for telling me to get her back. : '''Stefan: '''No. You're miserable because you did what you always do... You had a problem and instead of dealing with it, you cut ties and you ran. : '''Damon: '''You're enjoying this a little bit too much. : '''Caroline: '''Okay. So Bonnie took Jeremy to go visit her mom and neither of them have talked to Elena. : '''Damon: '''Who invited you? Scram. : '''Stefan: '''I invited her. Caroline agreed to help you get Elena back. : '''Damon: '''You? You hate me! You once told me that calling me Satan was an insult to Satan. : '''Caroline: '''Well..... nobody is perfect. : '''Damon: '''Mmhm. So this is what it's come to? You bring me love advice from Prudy Trudy? : '''Caroline: '''I can be unpredictable and incredibly reckless. : '''Damon: '''What's going on here? Are you guys babysitting me? : '''Stefan: '''We're just hanging out.. chatting. : '''Damon: '''I don't need this. And I don't need your help. (Damon storms off, leaving Caroline rolling her eyes) : '''Stefan: '''Oh. I guess we better try Elena again. '''BACK AT THE HOTEL ROOM: : Katherine (agitated that Elena's phone is ringing again): Seriously. I've never met a group of needier people. If it's not bad enough that Damon's trying to win me back, I'm also getting.... (Katherine looks down at the text messages on Elena's phone) : Katherine '''(reading the texts out loud): "Where are you?" "I'm worried about you." "Call me." "Are you going to Tyler's party?" : '''Katherine (to Nadia): It's a wonder this thing still has a battery. : Nadia: '''They're getting suspicious. : '''Katherine: '''Yeah. : '''Nadia: '''We need to find your body. : '''Katherine: '''Stefan texted and asked if I was going to Tyler's party. Maybe I do go... convince everyone that Elena is alive and well and I casually ask him where Damon buried me. : '''Nadia: '''No. No way! You said it yourself... It's just a matter of time until Elena shows up again. : '''Katherine: '''So come with me! Shove her back in if that happens. : '''Nadia: '''This is NOT the right place for you to be around all her friends. : '''Katherine: '''I've impersonated Elena a thousand times. I can mimic everything about her. : '''Nadia: '''This is different.. You're not impersonating Elena. You ARE Elena. : '''Nadia: '''When is her birthday? What grade did her and Caroline meet? Where did she kiss Stefan for the first time? : '''Katherine: '''OK! OK! I get your point. I gonna have to brush up on a few fun facts and I know exactly who could help us. '''OUTSIDE THE LOCKWOOD HOUSE: (Matt and Tyler are sitting up for the party that will take place later that night. They converse while carrying in bags of ice) : Tyler '(to Matt): You know you still own my house. : '''Matt: '''Yea'h. '''Legally. It's not like I pay the bills. : '''Tyler: '''Yeah, but it means you'll have to invite certain people in tonight. People like Elena, Stefan... : '''Matt: '''Is that your lame way of asking if I invited Caroline? : '''Tyler: '''Pretty much. : '''Matt: '''Yeah. She's coming. (Tyler breathes a big sigh of relief) : 'Matt: 'So. What do ya say, you're starting over? You're basically saying you want Caroline back? : 'Tyler: '''Just get the cups, okay? (Tyler takes the contents in his hand inside the house. Meanwhile, Matt's phone rings) : '''Matt '(to the caller): Elena, hey. : '''Katherine: '''Hi Matty. : '''Matt: '''Matty? : '''Katherine: '''Matt...I mean, Matt.. I was just hoping that you could help me with something... (Nadia and Katherine meet up with Matt at the town square. The scene that took place at the start of the episode commences) '''AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE: (After leaving the Grill following Caroline and Stefan's intervention, Damon heads back home to find Enzo propped up on the couch at the Salvatore house) : Damon: '''Enzo... : '''Enzo: Hello, Damon. We've got a bit of business to attend to. (After Enzo stands up, Damon notices a bit of blood pooling at the side of his mouth) : Damon: 'You missed a spot. (As Damon looks down, he notices a body covered in some kind of a sack on the floor) ACT 3: CONFESSIONS AMONG FRIENDS : '''Enzo: '''God. I love a good fire. (Enzo rubs his hands together in front of the fireplace) : '''Enzo: '''Oh. That's so wrong, isn't it? Since you left me to burn alive in one. : '''Damon: '''Didn't we already do this? You tried to make me feel guilty, I saved your life. We're even. (Enzo laughs at Damon) : '''Damon '(looking down at the floor): What's in the bag? : '''Enzo: '''More like who. Uh. Since you and I last spoke, I've done a bit of soul searching... had a trip to the barber... did a little research, which revealed to me that you killed almost every member of the Whitmore family in the years since you escaped, leaving just one alive each time to carry on the family name -- producing a whole new generation of victims for you to slaughter... exactly as you said you'd do back when you and I were cellmates. : '''Damon: '''Well you know me... I like to keep my promises. : '''Enzo: '''And it's occurred to me that perhaps I wrote you off too quickly. That, in fact, the Damon Salvatore I remember is alive and well. I have a present for him. : (Enzo goes to open the contents of the bag, revealing that he brought Aaron Whitmore with him) : '''Damon: '''You brought me Aaron Whitmore (Damon pauses for a moment to listen for a heartbeat) : '''Damon: '''Alive.... : '''Enzo: '''He's the last of the Whitmore clan. Do you remember this vervain wrist watch? Dr. Whitmore never took it off even when he was rooting around in our chest cavities. How fitting that Aaron should die while wearing it too. So.. do you want to kill him, or shall I? '''AT TYLER & MATT'S PARTY: (Katherine approaches the front door of the Lockwood house, but before she can enter the threshold, she is prevented from entering) : Katherine '(who looks very annoyed): You've gotta be kidding me. (She tries to look sly and casual to prevent anyone from asking any questions) : '''Katherine '(seeing Matt standing in a room within eyeshot of the front door): Matt! : 'Matt '(coming to meet Katherine): Elena, hey, come in. : 'Katherine '(as she crosses through the threshold): Thank you. (turning to Matt) Well that wasn't awkward at all... : '''Matt: Right.. sorry about that. : Katherine: It's okay. (Compelling Matt) Go find some blonde to hit on. : Matt: '''Alright. I'm going to go make the rounds. Do you need anything? : '''Katherine: I'm good, thanks. (MEANWHILE: Katherine catches Stefan getting a drink in another room. She tussles her hair and goes to talk to him.) : Katherine: Hey! : Stefan: '''Elena; You're alive! : '''Katherine: Of course I'm alive. (Stefan looks at her unconvincingly, noticing that something seems off) : Katherine: Wow... Stefan Salvatore is drinking beer from a cup. Do you want me to show you where Tyler keeps the Bourbon? : Stefan: '''No. I'm trying to keep off from the hard stuff. So, where have you been? Caroline was about to send out a search party for you. : '''Katherine: Around... thinking.. processing, trying to figure out how to deal with this whole... Damon thing. : Stefan: '''Hmm. You know he made a mistake, right? He wants you back. : '''Katherine: Yeah. I know. Hang on, isn't this a little weird for you? : Stefan: '''It's incredibly weird, but I know my brother. I know he's a better person with you than without you. : '''Katherine: So.. how are you? How are you dealing with the whole... Katherine dying thing? : Stefan: '''I'm okay. : '''Katherine: Stefan, you don't have to hide your feelings. : Stefan: '''No honestly.. I'm okay. You know, we had a thing, it ended and she died and I'm fine. : '''Katherine: You knew her for like.. 150 years. You're not even a little heartbroken? I mean, even I feel a little bit bad. Maybe we should give her like, a funeral, or something? : Stefan: '''A funeral? : '''Katherine: Where is she buried? I should at least drop off flowers, or something. : Stefan: '''I have no idea. Damon said he put her where she was always meant to be. : '''Katherine: Classic Damon. THE SALVATORE HOUSE: : Enzo: '''As much as I've enjoyed your quality bourbon, I feel confident our next drink will taste better with young Aaron's dying screams ringing in our ears. And your final act of revenge will bring us both closure and a new beginning. : '''Damon: '''I'm just curious, but do you ask all of your friends to prove their loyalty by killing someone over drinks? : '''Enzo: '''His grandfather split our eyes open with a scalpel. You've taken it out on everyone else in the Whitmore family. I thought you'd want this. : '''Damon: '''Would you believe he's a friend of a friend? : '''Enzo: '''No because that would force me to believe that you've gone soft, when you and I both know that your first impulse when I presented him to you was to rip out his throat. Show me my old friend is still in there someplace. (Damon looks down at Aaron and considers his plea) : '''Enzo: End this... for both of us. (Damon's phone suddenly starts to ring) : Damon (to Caroline): Really bad timing, Blondie. I'm dealing with a blast from the past. Then deal with it quickly and get your ass over to Tyler's. Elena is here. : Damon: '''Hmm. : '''Enzo (interrupting Damon and Caroline's conversation) It looks like he's coming around. (Aaron suddenly gets up) : Enzo: 'It's time to come to a decision, Damon. Do you want to kill him, or shall I? (Damon takes a split second to think about it. He then proceeds to snap Enzo's neck) : '''Damon: '''I hate that line. : '''Aaron: '''I didn't see that one coming. : '''Damon: '''I can't kill you. Long story. : '''Aaron: '''Because Elena would hate you for it.... why you can't kill me. (Damon walks over to Aaron and rips the vervaine watch from his wrist. He then starts to compel him) : '''Damon: '''Go back to college, pack up your entire life. There's one road that heads out of town. Take it north until you hit ice. Don't ever come back. '''BACK AT THE PARTY: ' (Katherine is taking out some garbage. Nadia approaches her) : '''Nadia: '''How domestic of you. : '''Katherine: '''Apparently, Elena would do this sort of stuff. I'm actually starting to feel sorry for her. : '''Nadia: '''Did you find out where your body is, or not. : '''Katherine: '''Stefan said Damon put me somewhere I was always meant to be. : '''Nadia: '''A riddle? : '''Katherine: '''For 145 years, Damon thought I was in a tomb underneath the old church. Boy was he disappointed when I wasn't there. : '''Nadia: '''Well. Let's hope you are this time. : '''Katherine: '''Right. : '''Nadia: '''Say your goodbyes. We can't have anyone following us. (MEANWHILE: Back inside the Lockwood house, Caroline is restocking refreshments on a table) : '''Caroline (as Katherine enters): There you are! I've been calling and texting. : Katherine: '''Sorry. My phone died. What did you want to talk about? : '''Caroline: '''I did a bad thing.. : '''Katherine: '''I'm sure it wasn't that bad. : '''Caroline: '''You don't even know what it is! (Katherine tries to leave, but Caroline stops her) : '''Caroline: '''Elena, stop! This is really important! : '''Katherine: '''Okay. I'm sorry. Tell me, what happened? : '''Caroline: '''What would you say if I told you that when a certain awful person was in town, I ran into him in the woods and sort of kissed him. He was there and obviously wanted to kiss me, so I thought "we'll just make out," but then, it felt really good to kiss him, so then I kind of, totally had sex with him, but I swear, I didn't plan to do it. Now, I feel terrible : '''Katherine: '''and the person we're talking about is... : '''Caroline: '''Klaus.... : '''Katherine: '''Oh wow.. That... that.. Wow. Really? : '''Caroline: '''Would I make something like this up? And that is why I need you to tell me what an awful person I am. : '''Katherine: '''Actually, you're one of the least awful people I know. (Out of the corner of her eye, Katherine spots Tyler coming down the stairs. She then begins to talk more loudly, knowing that Tyler would hear the conversation) : '''Katherine: '''So tell me.. How was it? You know, compared to Tyler? : '''Caroline: '''Elena Gilbert! : '''Katherine: '''Caroline Forbes! Come on! Spill the beans. Now that you've slept with Klaus, how was it? : '''Caroline: '''I am so not answering that. : '''Katherine: '''You so are. (Tyler has been listening it. He and Katherine make eye contact) : '''Katherine: '''Oh my god. (Caroline turns around and sees Tyler standing there with a shocked look on his face. Katherine smiles and walks away) ACT 4: SAY THE SPELL. (In the tomb, Katherine's deceased body is laying out on some sort of an altar. Mia and Nadia are already there. They are about to start the spell) : '''Mia (to Katherine as she joins them): Took you long enough. : Katherine '''(looking at her body): I was pretending to care. It was very time consuming. : '''Nadia: '''Let's get it over with. : '''Mia: '''In order to seal Katherine's spirit inside Elena's body, I'll need some of your blood. (Katherine lets Mia cut her with a knife) : '''Mia: '''And then.... (Mia takes the same knife, jams it in Katherine's chest and forces it down through her ribcage) : '''Katherine: '''You mutilate my body.. lovely. : '''Mia: '''Travelers don't have access to traditional magic. So we improvise. Now shut up. I have to concentrate. (Mia stabs Katherine's corpse again. She starts chanting. Meanwhile, Elena is starting to break free of Katherine's conscious again. Her eyes go black and Elena pops back out. She starts to panic when she sees Katherine's body laid out) : '''Elena (interrupting Mia's spell): So, what's happening now? : Mia: '''Katherine, if you want to say goodbye to Elena forever, I need silence. : '''Nadia (noticing something is amiss with Katherine): Are you okay? : Elena: '''Save your daughterly concern. I'm fine. '''AT THE LOCKWOOD HOUSE: (After overhearing Katherine and Caroline's conversation about Caroline having sex with Klaus, Tyler is upstairs hitting back shots. Caroline goes up to talk to him about what he heard) : Tyler: '''Get out. : '''Caroline: '''Just let me explain. : '''Tyler: '''No. Let me. Klaus killed thousands of people; Elena's aunt, an entire pack of hybrids - my friends- Caroline, he killed my mom. (Tyler's anger is growing while he's talking. He gets so angry that he smashes the glass he was holding in his hands) : '''Caroline (almost whispering): I know, I know. I'm so sorry. (Caroline softly approaches Tyler) : Tyler: '''Just stop. I walked out last time. Now, It's your turn. Go. : '''Caroline (taking another step toward Tyler): No. : Tyler: 'Don't take another step, Caroline. : '''Caroline '(unabated): We were just.... : '''Tyler: '''I said LEAVE! (Tyler starts to wolf out, causing Caroline to take a step back) : '''Stefan (grabbing Tyler and pushing him up against the wall): You're drunk. : Tyler (fighting back): Get your hands off me. : Stefan: '''What's the matter with you? : '''Tyler: '''You don't know? She screwed Klaus. (Stefan looks at Caroline with disbelief. She places her hands on her head and leaves the room. Stefan''' then rears back and punches Tyler in the face): : Stefan: '''You know, drunk or not, she doesn't deserve that. '''IN THE TOMB: (Unbeknownst to Nadia and Mia, Elena is awake inside her own body. She's trying to figure out how to get herself out of the predicament Katherine has put her in) : Nadia: 'You never told me where you wanted to go. : '''Elena: '''Uh.. Where.. what I wanted to go? : '''Nadia: '''Once we complete the spell. Where should we start our world? Or... : '''Mia '(interrupting Nadia): Let me finish. Just a few more seconds and then I'm done. (Elena once again starts to panic. While thinking on her feet, she pushes Mia up against the wall, knocking her unconscious.) : '''Nadia: '''Elena... Vet... (Before Nadia can bring Katherine back to consciousness, Elena stakes Nadia) : '''Elena: '''What was that? I couldn't quite hear you. (Elena speeds out of the tomb) '''ACT 5: GOODBYE ELENA GILBERT AT THE LOCKWOOD HOUSE: ''' (After snapping Enzo's neck and telling Aaron to leave the Mystic Falls area forever, Damon heads over to Tyler's house to meet up with Elena. Once he arrives at the house, he is prevented from entering the house by an invisible barrier. He needs to be invited in. : '''Damon: '''Donovan, are you in here? (After a few moments of searching for Matt while standing outside the door, he decides to go around back instead) '''BACK IN THE TOMB: (Mia is still unconscious, but coming to. Nadia tries to wake her) : Nadia: Mia... (Nadia groans in pain while trying to remove the stake Elena drove into her) : Mia '(to Nadia): Are you okay? : '''Nadia: '''Just finish the spell. (MEANWHILE: After leaving the tomb, Elena picks up her phone to tries to call someone, seeing that Katherine has put a pin number on it to prevent her from telling her friends what the trio are up to) : '''Elena '(trying to crack the pin number) No. No. No. You've gotta be kidding me. (After putting in several different numbers, to no avail, Elena decides to run off to seek help) 'BACK IN THE TOMB AND OUTSIDE OF IT: ' (Mia is fully conscious. She starts chanting the spell again. The next few moments cuts between Mia and Nadia in the tomb and Elena running through the woods) : '''Mia: '''doh me co doh raza ah me (*EN:* No idea what she's saying) (As Elena continues to run to help, Katherine's memories start flashing through her head. Beginning with her father ripping her newborn daughter from her arms.) : '''Elena: Oh my god. No! (The next memory she sees is the day in which she was introduced to Klaus by Elijah) : Elijah: '''Katerina: May I introduce to you, the lord Niklaus : '''Klaus: '''Call me Klaus. (Elena recalls a conversation in which Katherine said to Damon, Kiss me Damon, or kill me) : '''Elena: Katherine, GET OUT OF MY HEAD. : (Elena then sees a memory of Stefan kissing Katherine and telling her he would love her forever) : Mia '(continuing the spell): Maza dora el (Mia puts some sort of a ground up herb over Katherine's body and the alter. Suddenly, it catches fire. Meanwhile; Elena recalls the moment Katherine is confronted after she fools Damon, but not Stefan, into kissing her while she was pretending to be Elena) : '''Katherine '(to Stefan): At least I fooled one of you. : 'Elena '(still running): No. NO! : '''Mia: oh uh dora *something... something* (Katherine's corpse is engulfed in flames. While Elena sees Katherine stabbing Stefan in 2x01. Followed by Katherine biting Jeremy and feeding him to Silas before he snapped his neck.) Mia continues chanting the spell that will let Katherine take over Elena's body for good. (Elena sees the moment she shoved the cure down Katherine's throat, making her human again) As Mia comes close to completing the spell. Elena finally makes it to the clearing surrounding Tyler's house. Damon is outside looking for her or Matt) : Elena '''(running into his arms): Damon.. thank god. : '''Damon: What's wrong? (Before she can answer him, her eyes go black) : Mia: It's done. (Katherine emerges and looks around confusedly, slowing pulling away from Damon's embrace) : Damon: '''What's wrong? Say something... please. : '''Katherine: I've been looking everywhere for you. We need to talk. : Damon: 'Yeah. I want to talk too. The message thingies on your phone... that was all me, in case you deleted them and didn't listen to them. : '''Katherine: '''I listened to every word. : '''Damon: '''So you know how bad I screwed up? I wussed out, Elena. I bailed because I was convinced I'd ruin you. : '''Katherine: '''That's not what this is about, Damon. : '''Damon: '''I know. Just hear me out... just hear me out. You are literally the best person I've ever known and for me to think I could change you gives me way too much credit; and you... not nearly enough. You are the best influence on me. I need you. You are the good.. And I need a little good in my life. Because without it, there's an awful lot of darkness. (Damon has his hand on Katherine's cheek, but she pulls it away and turns her back to him) : '''Katherine: '''That's a lot of pressure, Damon. : '''Damon: '''I know, Elena, but... : '''Katherine '(interrupting him): No. No. It's my turn now. : 'Damon: '''Yeah. Okay. : '''Katherine: '''I love that I make you a better person. I love that I make you happy, but I don't want to be the only thing that you live for. I don't want to worry about what's going to happen every time we get in a fight, or if we break up again. Or who you're going to take it out on. : '''Damon: '''What are you talking about? : '''Katherine: '''I know what you did to Katherine, Damon. She was weak and dying and you still tortured her. : '''Damon: '''How is this about Katherine? : '''Katherine: '''It's not, okay? It's about you. It's about you... about the person I can't change.. the person you really are. That person was right to let me go. (Katherine sees Stefan coming up behind Damon) : '''Katherine: '''I'm sorry Damon, but it's over. We're over. (As Damon starts to process, Katherine turns to walk away and smiles slyly) : '''Stefan: '''Damon. : '''Damon: '''Come on. Deep down, you gotta be enjoying this a little bit. 'ACT 6: REALIZATIONS (Back at the Lockwood house, the party seems to be over. Matt is cleaning up a bit when he comes across an extremely drunk Tyler) : Matt: Hey. : Tyler: '''You know what I realized tonight? (Matt, sensing that this might be a rhetorical question, doesn't answer) : '''Tyler: '''This is a big-ass-house. I live in a freaking mansion. My parents are dead.. the girl that I love slept with my nemesis and I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do with the rest of my life. Which, get this, lasts forever. (Matt still doesn't say anything, but he does chuckle once or twice) : '''Tyler: '''but I got a big-ass-house. : '''Matt: Why don't we get out of it for a while? You know.. just go somewhere, be anywhere but here. : Tyler: 'Klaus put me through hell in New Orleans, man. He crushed me and just when I thought it was over, that he couldn't destroy anything else, or do anything worse,... (Tyler trails off and then breaks down. Matt pats his back to comfort him) BACK IN THE TOMB: (Mia, after completing the spell, starts to clear out the tomb) : '''Nadia: '''So that's it? It worked? : '''Mia: '''Try not to sound so impressed, but yes, Katherine Pierce has permanent control of Elena Gilbert's body. Now, about that payment we discussed... (Suddenly, Katherine emerges from behind Mia and rips out her heart) : '''Nadia: '''Ugh. Was that necessary? : '''Katherine: '''No, but she was a loose end and I hate that. : '''Nadia: '''Oh. She gave me the creeps anyway. : '''Katherine: '''Cold, manipulative, good hair.. You really are my daughter. : '''Nadia: '''If that's your way of thanking me, save it for the road. : '''Katherine: '''I'm not going anywhere. For the first time in the last 500 years, I'm in the clear. There's no one coming after me. Hell... half the people in this town would probably slit the wrong throats to protect Elena Gilbert. : '''Nadia: '''And what about me? : '''Katherine: '''You're a grown woman. You make your own decisions, but if you want my vote, stay. And I'm not saying I'll ever learn to be a good mother, but, I'll try. I've got all the time in the world to get it right. : '''Nadia: '''I've searched for you for centuries. I'm not leaving now, but we both know you want more than mother-daughter bonding time. : '''Katherine: '''You're right. I want it all. I want my daughter, I want immortality and I want Stefan Salvatore. He's my one true love. : '''Nadia: '''Well, I'd hate to be the person standing in your way. : '''AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE: ' (Caroline, still reeling over what happened with Tyler, sits in front of the fireplace at the Salvatore house) : '''Stefan: '''Hey. There you are. I've been looking all over for ya. : '''Caroline: Yeah. Well, I couldn't find a rock big enough to crawl under.. So. : Stefan: '''Hmm. : '''Caroline: '''You're my friend. I need you to just give it to me straight. Am I a horrible person? : '''Stefan: '''Hmm. So that's why you came here, huh? Alright. let me ask you something. When you found out about me and Katherine, what was your first thought? : '''Caroline: '''Honestly, I thought "eww." : '''Stefan: '''See and if you held that against me, you wouldn't be sitting here right now, with me, would you? : '''Caroline: '''Or maybe, I came here because I know that you see the best in people. : '''Stefan: '''Ahh. Somebody has to say it. So here goes.. Are you ready? Caroline, you are a horrible person.You are thoughtless. You are shameless. You are shallow and completely undependable. : '''Caroline (laughing): Hey! I am vulnerable. Don't be mean! : Stefan: '''You know what? Now that I think of it.. I have no idea what Klaus saw in you. What was he thinking? : '''Caroline (now laughing hysterically): Shut up. ON THE HIGHWAY: (Aaron is traveling outside of Mystic Falls until he sees a body laying out in the middle of the road.) : 'Aaron '(getting out to check on him/her): Hey. You alright? (No one answers him, or moves, so he continues to approach the person) : '''Aaron: '''You alright, man? (Suddenly, Enzo sits up) : '''Enzo: '''Never better. We've been waiting for you. (Damon appears behind Aaron) : '''Enzo: '''Damon's teaching me a little game. See, he assured me you'd be on this road, heading out of town. : '''Aaron: '''You said that you were gonna let me go. : '''Damon: '''I did. I tried. : '''Aaron: '''Does Elena know that you're here? : '''Damon: '''She's the reason that I'm here! No, scratch that, I'm the reason I'm here. : '''Aaron: '''What do you want, Damon? : '''Damon: '''I want the same thing you want, Aaron. Go back in time, fix the past, get someone back I've lost. : '''Aaron: '''Everyone I've lost was because of you. Who murdered my entire family? YOU. : '''Enzo: '''Justifiably. : '''Damon: '''Either way, I did it. I tore them apart. I liked the sounds they made because I realized they deserved it. Like you... : '''Aaron: '''Elena was too good for you. : '''Damon: '''I use to think that. Yeah. I had to be better to deserve her love, or she had to be worse to accept mine... I'd lay in the middle of the road, looking up at the stars and having conversations with people like you, trying to convince myself that killing them was a bad instinct and that sparing their lives was the right thing to do. : '''Aaron: '''So. What'd you do? Did you kill them? : '''Damon: '''It doesn't matter. The point is, I was conflicted. Right now, in this very, very moment, I am crystal clear. You see, Elena thinks I'm a monster. You know what? She's right. (Damon extracts his fangs and bites Aaron on the neck, killing him) : '''Enzo: '''Now that's the Damon Salvatore I remember. (On the ground, a huge pool of blood forms under Aaron's head) See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five